YUNJAE DRABBLE - SARANGHAE (I DO)
by R.H AlterEgo
Summary: Dan seketika Jaejoong dapat melihat foto-fotonya dan juga Yunho yang bertebaran di dinding kamar itu, dari mulai foto saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, foto saat Yunho menyatakan cintanya beberapa tahun lalu, foto first kiss mereka yang dengan sengaja Yunho ambil, bahkan foto saat mereka pertama kali bercinta.


**YUNJAE****DRABBLE - SARANGHAE (I DO)**

**Pairing** :: YUNJAE

**Warning **:: YAOI/Boys Love/Shounen Ai, typo, etc.

**Genre**:: Humor, Romance

**Rated**::M

**Oneshoot Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Merindukannya hyung?" tanya Yoochun saat melihat Jaejoong hanya terdiam sambil melihat foto Yunho di smartphone miliknya.

"Ania..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Tapi sedari tadi hyung terus menatap foto Yunho hyung. Bilang saja kalau rindu. Tidak usah malu-malu begitulah hyung." Goda Yoochun

"Ya! Dasar jidat. Hyung tidak merindukannya. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Ahh sudahlah. Hyung mau tidur saja." ucap Jaejoong sambil memasuki kamarnya.

"Dasar Jae Hyung, rindu saja tidak mau mengaku." gumam Yoochun.

"Eh. Sekarang tanggal berapa ya?" gumam Yoochun lagi sambil melihat kalender yang tertempel di dinding.  
"Wah. Tanggal 14 Februari ya. Kkkkkkk~ Its time to work Presdir."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, aku mau pergi dulu ne" pamit Yoochun pada Jaejoong yang sedang menyantap makan siang nya.

"Mau pergi kemana?" heran Jaejoong.

"Biasa, aku mau berbulan madu dengan Su-ie. Hehehhehe." Jawab Yoochun.

"Ck! Mana ada bulan madu tapi hanya beberapa jam. Dasar cassanova."

"Biar saja, aku pergi sekarang ne. Bye."

"Hah~ Sendiri lagi. Gajah sendirian, beruang pergi cari uang. Dan sekarang gajahnya kesepian. Ck! Aku jadi seperti anak kecil begini." keluh Jaejoong sambil mempout bibir cherry nya.

Ting Tong...

Ting Tong...

Ting Tong...

Ting Tong...

Ting Tong...

"Siapa itu yang datang?" heran Jaejoong.  
"Orang itu mencurigakan sekali, jaket hitam dan topi hitam. Aku kan jadi tidak jelas melihatnya." Ucap Jaejoong saat melihat sang tamu menggunakan intercom yang terpasang di dorm.

Akhirnya dengan kemantapan hati, Jaejoong pun membuka pintu apartementnya, namun ternyata naas bagi Jaejoong, seseorang itu langung menyemprotkan cairan obat bius tepat kewajah cantiknya, yang membuat Jaejoong pingsan seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hngg" gumam Jaejoong yang mulai terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Sudah bangun Boo?" Tanya seseorang yang telah menculik Jaejoong.

"Yunnie?" panggil Jaejoong pada sang penculik yang ternyata 'suami'nya sendiri.

"Ne, waeyo?" tanya Yunho.

"Yunnie jahat." jawab Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yunnie jahat apa hmm?" tanya Yunho lagi sambil mengecup cherry lips Jaejoong yang sedang di poutkan.

"Yunnie membius Joongie, lalu menculik Joongie, dan sekarang tangan Joongie diikat begini. Memangnya Joongie penjahat apa?" keluh Jaejoong sambil terus mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Boojae kan memang penjahat. Boojae penjahat yang tega mencuri hati, jiwa, raga, dan fikiran Yunnie" ucap Yunho.

"Ya! Yu-Yunnie..."

"Sekarang Boojae diam saja ne. Yunnie kan mau membuat kejutan."

"Kejutan? Kejutan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Nanti juga Boojae tahu." jawab Yunho sambil mematikan lampu kamar.  
Dan seketika Jaejoong dapat melihat foto-fotonya dan juga Yunho yang bertebaran di dinding kamar itu, dari mulai foto saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, foto saat Yunho menyatakan cintanya beberapa tahun lalu, foto first kiss mereka yang dengan sengaja Yunho ambil, bahkan foto saat mereka pertama kali bercinta.

"Yunnie~" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.  
Namun tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari orang yang dipanggilnya tadi.

"Yunnie? Yun? Yunnie dimana?" Jaejoong mulai panik.  
"Yunnie, jangan bercanda! Yunnie dimana?!"  
Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.  
Jaejoong bertambah panik, dan tangannya mulai digerak-gerakan agar terlepas dari borgol yang menguncinya.

"Yunnie... Hiks... Yunnie dimana? Huweeee" Jaejoong mulai menangis karena ketakutan.

Trek!  
Lampu menyala lagi dan menampilkan seorang Jung Yunho yang sedang memakai tuxedo berwarna putih dengan kemeja putih dan juga celana putih yang terlihat begitu pas di tubuhnya. Saat ini Yunho sudah duduk dengan manis dibelakang piano, sambil memainkan tuts-tuts piano dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang lalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu romantis yang pastinya di khususkan hanya untuk BooJaejoongie-nya.

"Yunnie~"

_**All I am  
All I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I**_

_**I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You dont have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depth of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do  
Oh, baby~  
In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didnt know where I was going  
'Till the day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my of my heart  
'Till my dying day**_

_**I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You dont have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depth of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
Yes I do  
I do**_

_**If you're asking do I love you this much  
Baby I do cherish you  
From the depth of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
Oh baby I do  
I do...**_

Setelah lagu selesai, Yunho langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih terborgol diranjang.

"Boo~"

"Yunnie..."

"Gomawo"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku dan terima kasih sudah mau mencintaiku."

"Yunnie..."

"Apapun yang terjadi kita akan selalu bersamakan?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Walaupun jika nantinya para fans tidak menyukai kita, walaupun jika nantinya keluarga kita tidak merestui, dan walaupun semua orang membenci kita, kita akan selalu bersama. Iyaa kan?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Uljimma. Yunnie akan selalu ada disini bersama Joongie, selamanya... Saranghae..." ucap Yunho sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi Jaejoong.  
"Yunnie tidak akan membiarkan setetes air matapun jatuh dipipi Boojae. Yunnie akan selalu menjaga Boojae, Yunnie tidak peduli apa kata orang. Yang Yunnie pedulikan hanya bagaimana cara Yunnie agar selalu membuat Boojae tertawa bahagia, karena Boojae sangat spesial" ucap Yunho lagi.

"Yunnie..."

"Dari tadi hanya memanggil 'Yunnie', ada apa Boo?" tanya Yunho.

"Yunnie jahat. Kenapa Joongie di borgol. Dan juga, Joongie kan kaget, kenapa tidak beritahu dulu sih. " jawab Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, dan jangan lupakan air mata nya yang masih setia mengalir di pipi mulus Jaejoong.

"Di borgol, supaya Joongie tidak kabur, dan lagi jika Yunnie beritahu nantinya bukan surprise lagi dong" ucap yunho.

"Iya sih.." gumam Jaejoong.  
"Ya sudah, sekarang buka borgolnya." pinta Jaejoong denan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Tidak boleh Boo... Bahkan acara intinya saja belum dimulai..." ucap Yunho.

"Memangnya apa?" bingung Jaejoong, sedangkan Yunho hanya memberikan smirk andalannya.

"Yunnie menyeramkan..."

"Biar saja, yang penting Yunnie mencintaimu..."

Blush!  
Wajah Jaejoong memerah seketika.  
"Boojae bertambah cantik jika seperti ini." ucap Yunho, yang membuat wajah Jaejoong bertambah merah lagi karena malu. Lalu dengan cepat Yunho menutup mata Jaejoong dengan selembar kain hitam.

"Yunnie... Yunnie mau apa sih? Kenapa mata Joongie ditutup." protes Jaejoong saat Yunho menutup matanya.

"Diam saja. Nanti juga tahu." ucap Yunho.

"Ishh." kesal Jaejoong.  
"Yun..." panggil Jaejoong setelah Yunho selesai memakaikan penutup mata.

"Hmmm...

"Yunnie dimana?"

"Yunnie disini Boo..."

"Jangan pergi..."

"Yunnie tidak akan pergi Boo..." sahut Yunho.  
"Kita mulai sekarang ne.."

"Hng?" bingung jaejoong, 'apanya yang mau dimulai?'

"Yunnie mau apa-mmmhhhh..."  
"Hngggg... Yunmpt..." desah Jaejoong saat Yunho melumat bibirnya.

Yunho terus saja melumat bibir cherry itu dengan serakah, lalu namja Jung itu menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong agar Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan lidahnya bisa bermain didalam sana.

"ahhh yummphh" tepat saat Yunho menggigit bibir Jaejoong, namja cantik itu menjerit kecil dan otomatis membuka mulutnya, dan Yunho tidak menyiakan kesempatan itu, lidahnya yang terampil langsung saja menerobos masuk kedalam mulut kecil Jaejoong.

'Manis, rasanya manis' ucap Yunho dalam hati.

Bibir Yunho mulai meninggalkan bibir cherry itu, lalu bibir hatinya mulai turun kebawah, menghisap nipple kanan Jaejoong yang mulai mengeras, sedangkan nipple kiri Jaejoong dimainkan oleh jari-jari panjang Yunho yang nakal.

"Teruslah mendesah Boo... Yun suka mendengar Boo mendesah seperti itu." ucap Yunho.

"Hnggg... Yunhh... Ahhh..." desahan Jaejoong bertambah keras saat tangan kiri Yunho mulai meremas remas juniornya yang masih terbungkus oleh celana jeans.

"Sudah tegang rupanya.. Yunnie kira kita butuh pemanasan." ucap Yunho.

"Yunh... Kau mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja Yunnie ingin merayakan hari valentine bersama Boojae" jawab Yunho sambil membuka celana jeans yang Jaejoong pakai.

"Ta-tapi... Yunho! Kenapa bajuku dirobek..." protes Jaejoong saat mendengar suara bajunya yang disobek dari tubuhnya.

"Kitakan mau bermain Boo.. Masa mau bermain dengan pakaian lengkap menempel ditubuhmu? Tidak kan? Mangkanya Yunnie robek bajumu" ucap Yunho dengan nada santai.

"Tapikan tidak usah di robek seperti ituu~" rajuk Jaejoong.

Yunho mulai membuka pakaiannya satu persatu, namja Jung ini sudah tidak sabar untuk melahap anak gajah yang 'malang' ini.

"Nah... Sekarang, kita mau mulai darimana hmm?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus-elus nipple Jaejoong yang berwarna pink.

"Yunnie~" panggil Jaejoong dengan nada manja.

"Ne Boo Jaejoongie"

"Ayo lepaskan borgol dan penutup mata nya~" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang di buat seseksi mungkin. Mungkin dengan begini Yunho akan luluh dan melepaskannya, namun sayang sungguh sayang, namja Jung ini justru semakin bersemangat mengerjai sang mangsa yang sudah pasrah

"Seperti nya Boojae sudah tidak sabar ne. Jadi kita tidak usah pemanasan kan?" ucap Yunho dengan smirk yang tercetak jelas di bibir hatinya, tangan Yunho mulai menarik kaki Jaejoong lalu menyandarkan kaki mulus itu di bahu tegapnya, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini gila! Dengan pemanasan saja holenya yang sempit dan berwarna pink itu kesakitan saat Yunho merasukinya, apalagi tanpa pemanasan.

"Yunniee~~ Jebal lakukan pemanasan dulu, Yunnie mau Joongie kesakitan? Ahhh" rajuk Jaejoong dengan suara setengah mendesah karena Yunho sedang menggesek-gesek junior nya di depan hole Jaejoong yang sensitif.

"Yuuniiieee~~" panggil Jaejoong lagi, namun tidak ada sahutan, tapi namja cantik ini mulai merasakan bahwa junior Yunho mulai memaksa masuk ke hole sempit miliknya.

"Arrrgghhh Yunnieeee" jerit Jaejoong.

"Hnngg. Ada apa Boo kenapa teriak-teriak tengah malam begini eoh?" tanya Yunho yang terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena teriakan Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terbengong saat melihat sekitarnya.

"Kita ada dimana Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada heran.

"Kita di kamar Boo" jawab Yunho seadanya.

"Kamar? Lalu Piano nya kemana? Dan tangan Joongie ga di borgol?"

"Boojae bicara apa sih?"

"Ehhh?" Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat dirinya dan Yunho berpakaian lengkap, mereka berdua sedang tidur di bawah selimut tebal yang hangat. Wajah Jaejoong mulai menghangat dan memerah. Aish ini memalukan sekali!

"Jadi Boojae mau Yun borgol hmm? Naughty Boo" ucap Yunho dengan smirk yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

"A-aniaa b-bukan begitu~~"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"J-joongie tadi... tadi... hanya bermimpi..."

"Daripada melakukan di mimpi, lebih baikkita lakukan di dunia nyata Boo" ucap Yunho sambil menindih tubuh mungil Jaejoong.

"Andweeeeeeee"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
